Just a little different
by Luna at Midnight
Summary: Konoha Mental Institute looks like any normal place to keep in the insane, but not is all as it seems. Four teens with unusual powers are label as mentally unstable. They are desperate to escape, but even outside KMI they are hunted. naruhina sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for awhile, but just barely writing it down. Just so you know it's a naruhina sasusaku story and is au.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Only a Hinata plushie on my pillow. -_-

In the _italics_: voice over thoughts

* * *

­

*…*…*…*…*…*…* Hinata's POV*…*…*…*…*…*…*

_I don't know when I first started hearing the voices inside others heads…_

I strained to look out the window of the current family limo we were using, but they were tinted so dark it was impossible to see through. Sighing in defeat, I turn to listening to my father's thoughts hoping to get a clue of where he might be taking me. Unfortunately he was smarter than that, he didn't really believe I could hear thoughts, but he was taking no chances. Instead he thought of stocks and things like, "I need to fire that one maid" or "business is up, maybe I should make a new branch," information that me, a five year old girl, wouldn't even hope to understand.

_Maybe it was when I began to talk and started answering questions that no one had said aloud…_

I had almost hoped that the driver would be thinking of where we were going, but then I found out that he was getting turn by turn directions from another source. I sighed again; my father was taking no chances. This time I turned to my father and tried to push a thought into his head, thankfully I didn't have to try hard to make it stick, "where are we going?" two breaths and he registered it, "yes, we're going to… to… no mustn't think. No chance, she's just crazy, but taking no chance… the shame of the Hyuuga Corporation…" I zoned out. His thoughts tend to hurt the little confidence I have. My father made it no secret that he didn't approve of me as heir. Instead I tried not to hear the voices of thought, but rather stare into oblivion, waiting for whatever fate brought me.

_My father undoubtedly caught the maids whispering of this and came to a normal conclusion instead of accepting his daughter might be 'different'…_

I didn't have to wait long, the limo's engines finally stopped, and I could feel the tension from my father release for a moment before building back up again. His eyes, pale purple that runs in the family, were cold and distant. Tell-tale wrinkles from the stresses of leading a major corporation were evident on his face. He was visibly steeling for what he was about to do. My door opened up and a saw my 'home' if you could call it that, for as long as my father dictated. I almost started to cry, my heart was in agonizing pain. It was a run down building with fading letters surrounded by an endless forest. Konoha Metal Institute.

_And so he followed the advice of the assistants and sent me away…_

_But…_

_If he hadn't…_

_I would have never met him…_

* * *

R&R


	2. let's go together

Sorry sorry sorry. What has it been a year? Oops. Well lots have happened and time for writing this story was very limited. Also I know what I want to say later on in the story, like a general idea, but I'm trying to do the perminilary stuff and add details without sounding too awkward. Again sorry, but let's get on with the story.

I OWN NOTHING

Main pairings: Naruhina Sasusaku (Just so you know)

* * *

**** (Hinata's P.O.V)*********

It took me a minute to remember how to breath, and another minute restart my heart. Calm wouldn't come and my mind raced seeing the sign before me. Directing my energy, I tried to puch the though, 'No...Don't do this...You don't have to do this...' Unfortunately he was so resolved in this act that the thought didn't even register for a few seconds. He squared his shoulders, enveloped my tiny hand in his giant one, refused to even look at me, and dragged me through the doors. By now, I could hardly resist. The combination of using too much energy to hear and push thought and the shock of the whole affair was draining me leaving me light headed. The outside of Konoha Mental institute was as the rumors said, plain brick exterior surrounded by a chain link fence in the middle of the vast Konoha forest from which the mental institute was named. Rumors also say that no one really escapes from KMI, in fact it's dubbed the last stop, or the holding area for those with mental problems. I was to shocked at being here that I really didn't think too much about the rumors.

Once inside the building it became apparent that the inisde wasn't much better than the outside. The walls were painted a pasty dull yellow, soggy looking white couches lined the room, and the center old wooden toy with dents and bite marks were scattered. The room was filled with children and teens of all sizes, as the adults were in a different building, their mental illnesses were scarily visible. Some were twitching and screeching out randomly, others were talking to invisible people which when I looked into their minds frightened me. All the darkness and agony in their thoughts left me with fear gripping my heart in it's tight snare. My father let go of my hand and I wished he would hold it again, to feel comfort in that grip, but no he still wouldn't look at me and I didn't need to look into his head to know that he would already be forgetting my exsistance while feeling relief that the task was done.

In my saddness the little control I had to put up a wall to keep the thoughts of the other patients crumbled and a tidal wave of thoughts hit me with such force it took my breath. I clutched my head as the thoughts hit me uncontrolled, I was unable to turn it off or focus on any of them. Slowly, I tried to block out the radom screeches and moans of the sick kids thoughts until slowly they started to dim out, but one left an impression on me. I saw in my mind a little girl so pale she looked sick clutching her head looking scared, her light lavender eyes in deep concentration and her hair was dark blue cut in a short bob like fashion. It took me a moment to register that this girl was me, I scanned the room and saw two blue eyes staring intently in my direction before dropping when they met mine.

I left my father, not looking back as he had done to me trying forget his exsistance even though inside I know I never would. Instead of thinking about him I focused on the boy, unsure why I was so drawn to him. He was about my age, tan skin and shocking golden blonde hair that lay in spikes on his head. On his cheeks were three slash like marks on each side, but I was drawn most to his shining blue eyes so deep I felt like I was drowning in him. He wasn't like the other kids, his thoughts were bright a mini sun in the dark void of the thoughts in this place. I knelt next to him nervously, but thankfully he started talking first because I don't think I could have.

"Hello," He started and stared me, "You don't belong here do you? Like me, you're special." I felt an ice cold shiver go up my spine, and he must have liked what he saw in my reaction because he smiled broadly that made my face feel hot as the blood rushed to it, "I'm right, right?" He waited for me to respond.

It too me awhile to find my voice, "Y-yes, I mean I-I guess, I-I don't think I'm very special, my name is Hinata," I didn't bother with a last name seeing as I was disowned it seemed, and I couldn't look at him so instead I looked down to my fingers, "I mean why are you here?" I couldn't help, but peek in his mind. I saw a beautiful forest deep green full of life and a cottage, then the image shifted transformed from life to flames. The ground was scorched, the sky gray full of ash and dark clouds, the trees reduced to black trunks still smoldering and some still on fire. I shook the image away and gasped, he heard me and came very close our noses almost touching as his blue eyes searching mine.

"That's why you're here isn't it," It was more like a statement than a question, "You just looked at my thoughts." I blushed feeling like I was intruding somewhere I didn't belong. "S-sorry," I said turning my head away, and he did something I didn't expect. He laughed. "What are you apologizing for this is good news! Name's Uzuamaki Naruto!" I looked back confused, but he was serious. "I have a secret too." He had a little wooden ball, which he lifted up so I could see it closer. It looked like an ordinary ball nestled in his hand, I stared at it confused until shakily it started to rise about 5 inches off of his palm. No strings, no tricks, his will was making the ball move. He laughed at my expression again and the ball fell, "I'm still no good at it. It only works for a few seconds, but I'm still training." He smiled proud, and I giggled making his smile grow broader, but then it faltered a bit.

His thought forced itself into my mind without me looking for it, this one was darker more sinister, a hidden power, but one with a price, she could feel the killer intent within and it scared her. "Kyuubi..." She looked at him scared of that power within him, but seeing his blue eyes clouded with sadness, she regretted ever feeling scared at him. "But Kyuubi isn't you," She ventured, he shrug, but the was hope in his eyes.

The nurse was doing a head count, my father wasn't anywhere to be seen, and patients were being guided to thier rooms. I began to stand when he caught my hand keeping me with him. He had a strong grip for being a child, "This place," He began his expression desperate, "Isn't what it seems. The medication, the nurses, the whole institute, aren't what they seem. It's no coincidence that both of us are here." I was even more confused, "H-how do you know?" I wanted to believe, but I didn't know if I should. "My father he used to know about these things, he warned me when he found out I wasn't normal. I don't know why were here, but it can't be good." His hand released mine to let me go to my room, but this time I caught his before he left. He was my center, my anchor in this sea of confusion, if I was truthful to myself my first friend, and I did believe him wether I should or not. "Then let's find out together, that way we can protect eachother." Alone I would never feel safe, especially after his warning and finding someone like me, but with him it almost felt like home.

* * *

(Tens years later)

How many years has it been since my father left me here without a backword glance? I lost count, instead I stood in the corner with the boy whose hand I took when I first arrived. We were searching. Naruto and I were special, but that was dangerous. The medications we ended up taking for years without realizing made our special abilities unstable with thousands of side effects in stopped taking the meds, but that wasn't enough. We needed out.

"Any sign of powers?" He asked scanning the crowd, I was doing the same only scanning the minds. After years of hearing the patients thoughts, not by my choice though, I've almost become immune to their scarily sick thoughts. Almost. "Look dog boy is sniffing out those two." He pointed and I followed. Sure enough I saw the dog boy he was talking about.

Kiba Inuzaka was different just like us. We met him a few years after I came to the institute. Kiba had a powerful nose that could smell as well as any dog, combined with sharper than normal canines, sharp nails, and complete agility on four legs or two, he resembled a dog. Naruto and I had trusted him with our secrets and in return when we attempted our first escape attempt he betrayed us. We don't talk about it, but Naruto was furious at Kiba and I lost my trust. Kiba and I no longer talk, but he does work for the director of the Institute. Sniffing out anyone special like us and having the scent as reference to track anyone who tries to escape.

I closed my eyes focusing on the people he was sniffing. "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," I said getting their names it was hard, they seemed to be having more observational thoughts and the boy named Sasuke had a very closed off mind and a darkness as cold as ice, but I was able to get names, "Not sure what powers they have, but they are definitly sane, well at least as sane as you can be when you have powers."

Naruto smiled and cracked his knuckles, "Alright let's go!"

* * *

As the story goes along the details of life in the Institute and their first escape with Kiba and such will be explained. I thought I should add that in case someone was wondering.

R&R


End file.
